


Sukiyaki

by threewalls



Series: Yami no Cookbook [4]
Category: Yami No Matsuei
Genre: Community: fuda_100, Cooking, Drabble, F/M, Food, Recipes, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-04
Updated: 2004-11-04
Packaged: 2017-10-17 06:23:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/173861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><cite>That Kannuki feeds him is an open secret at the office, but not like this.</cite></p>
            </blockquote>





	Sukiyaki

That Kannuki feeds him is an open secret at the office, but not like this.

They kneel on opposite sides of his dining room table, the electric frying pan heating between them and Kannuki measuring out three tablespoons each of soy, sake and sugar into a cup of beef stock.

Kannuki fries the thinly sliced steak quickly, before pouring in enough stock to cover and bringing it to the boil. She then tips in equally thinly sliced tofu and vegetables.

Terazuma waits, chopsticks poised.

Unlike all those bentos she hands over, this meal Kannuki has to cook at his table.

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Like risotto autunno, this recipe can be made up using any quantities you like, just make more sauce if you need it! Vegetable suggestions include: onion, spring onion (shallots/green onions), leek, capsicum (bell pepper), mushroom, bean sprouts, bamboo shoots, bok choy, choy sum, English spinach (definitely only the fresh kind)... you know, stir-fry types of vegetable.
> 
> Apparently the tofu should be 'yaki-dofu' / grilled tofu style. But I don't eat tofu, so I wouldn't know.


End file.
